Scandalous Nightmare
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien wakes up from a nightmare about his girlfriend. (light sin... diet sin?) (Lucas is from Fashion Wars)


**scandalous Nightmare**

 **soooo... i was going through files and i happened upon this. i must have cut it from Fashion Wars cuz they mention Lucas. i don't remember this... but it really works on it's own so i thought i'd post it. there's a hint of sin, but not too !**

Scandalous Nightmare **  
**

 ** _Chat Noir gritted his teeth as Copycat and Chat Blanc had him backed into a corner with the butterfly outlines in full view over their eyes with Hawkmoth laughing in the distance. Blood trickled out of Noir's mouth and a little from his forehead._**

 ** _He tried to catch his breath as the doppelganger and the evil twin bared their fangs in their vile smiles ready to attack him again._**

 ** _Until, a soft thud sounded behind them. The two akuma glanced behind them and then began to stare. Their jaws almost unhinged as their tongues hung out with drool dripping down._**

 ** _A heavenly light illuminated her raven hair and silhouetted her features nicely that were already prominent in her super suit._**

 ** _"L-Ladybug." Chat Noir reached out for her. "Run."_**

 ** _She just stood there as the two vile cats circled her._**

 ** _"Such a shame." Blanc placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him; his voice dripping with lust. "you're too good for that loser." He licked her neck._**

 ** _Copycat placed a hand where it shouldn't go. "Let an older man show you how good you can feel." He began to rub her and she moaned._**

 ** _She giggled after her eyes rolled back into her head. "He's never even touched me. He's a real nerd."_**

 ** _Noir growled as chains appeared and kept him in place so all he could do was watch as the two akuma have their way with his girlfriend._**

"Marinette!" Adrien bolted up from his bed. He heaved as he felt movement beside himself.

Marinette groaned as she sat up. "Kitty, I'm right here." She yawned. "No need to yell."

He sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a small, soft smile.

"Princess?" He bit his lip.

"Hum?" She let him know she was still awake.

"D-d-does, does it matter… does it matter that we haven't… you know." He sweat. "Had sex yet?"

She yawned again. "No." She snuggled her face into his bare chest. "It will happen when we're both ready. After we get married is preferable." She yawned once more. "Where did this come from?" She asked.

"I just had a nightmare where you left me for two akuma that could please you in bed." He held her closer.

She giggled. "I'm not gonna leave you, you dork." She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a sweet smile. "We've been dating for four years. Why would I throw away a perfectly good relationship where we're both happy for something that most likely won't last?"

He smiled at her softly. "You're right, I guess I'm just being paranoid."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lucas is back in town isn't he?" she raised her hand and rubbed his face with her thumb.

"Yeah." He gave out a dejected sigh.

She gave him a peck on the other cheek. "His views on love are warped. Why do you even let him get under your skin? He'll most likely die young of a drug overdose… and alone. Meanwhile, you have me and we have a future to look forward to."

He smiled and squeezed her closer. "We get married, take over father's company as soon as we're done with school, I with a major in business you in fashion…"

She smiled wide. "A little house by the sea, or maybe something closer to the city. something just big enough for us and our future children." She gave him another peck on the cheek. "Nothing too fancy."

"Child-ren?" Happiness overtook his eyes. "As in, more than one?"

"I want at least three. You and I both know how lonely being an only child is." Her kisses moved down to his neck. "I love you, you know that right?" She spoke between kisses.

"I love you too." He moaned and held her closer.

He didn't notice, but she grabbed a pillow. She hit him with it and giggled. "Good, now go back to sleep. We have school in the morning."

He gave a light chuckle and laid back down as he was told. She laid on top of him and fell asleep within seconds. He smiled wide, hugged her, kissed her on the forehead, and closed his eyes.


End file.
